


Your Eyes Only

by stumblinginthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblinginthestars/pseuds/stumblinginthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t…” Dean breathes and it’s a barely-there whisper. He doesn’t finish, just takes in a deep breath and puffing it through Cas’s hair.<br/>“Dean, I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel whispers into his ear, nuzzling at Deans hair and planting a kiss to the side of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post by ashesinyourhair  
> http://ashesinyourhair.tumblr.com/post/133516181634/okay-but-just-please-imagine-dean-lying

 

                “ _Cas!_ ” Dean breathes out his name again, clutching at the broad shoulders above him as Castiel pushes in deeper.

Castiel lowers his forehead to Dean’s collarbone, reveling in the feeling of being so close to Dean. Having Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist as he grinds up to meet every thrust of Castiel’s hips. Arms scrabbling to hold onto Cas’s shoulders or arms or white-knuckling the sheets beneath them as punched out moans exit Dean’s bruised lips. Castiel sucks in a shaky breath, mouthing sloppily at Dean’s throat as he drags his cock halfway out before pushing back in. Dean sputters his name again, that one word being both a plea and a praise. He gasps as he feels Dean pulling him deeper, clenching around him with that tight, wet heat that makes every nerve end feel raw and overstimulated. Castiel shifts, bracketing Dean’s face between his forearms and he picks up the pace. The new angle makes Dean whine in pleasure and Castiel keeps pounding into him, savoring the noises falling from Dean’s parted lips. The hot gasps that puff against his cheek.

“C-Cas! Don’t--! Oh, _God_.” Dean throws his head back, writhing from pleasure as one hand clutches Castiel’s bicep.  The other hand rushes down to fist his own cock, jerking unevenly.

“C’mon, sweetheart… _C’mon_ ,” Castiel grunts, seeing the wild look in Dean’s eyes. He knows the hunter is teetering on the edge. Can read him like a book even when he’s not this open and vulnerable.

Dean’s body clenches, back arching off the bed as his mouth falls open, releasing a silent, staggered shout. His fingers dig into Castiel’s arm and he watches as Dean’s face morphs into pure, bliss as he rides out the orgasm with a broken sob finally coming from his lips. Castiel whispers praise into Dean’s skin, continuing to push in and pull out until he reaches his own climax. He buries his face in Dean’s chest, fisting the sheets as he empties himself into Dean, groaning out Dean’s name as he rocks into him lazily, milking himself of his seed before slowly pulling out. A soft gasp breaks through Dean’s lips. Castiel lays down alongside him with a sigh and a feeling of love and contentment and _finally_.

Castiel’s body relaxes, feeling soft and loose, chest heaving from the activity. Dean’s hand is still holding his arm tightly. Castiel rolls onto his side to face the man and Dean’s other hand reaches up to wrap around Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. Castiel accommodates Dean, scooting towards him and dovetailing their legs. He relaxes into Dean’s hold, letting himself cherish and drink in Dean’s usually well-hidden love of cuddling. Minutes pass and Castiel notices Dean’s hold on him is still tight; clutching him tightly, breaths heavy on Castiel’s neck.

“Dean…?” Castiel asks quietly, reaching up to run a hand through the sweat-soaked hair at the nape of his neck.

“Don’t…” Dean breathes and it’s a barely-there whisper. He doesn’t finish, just takes in a deep breath and puffs it through Cas’s hair.

“Dean, I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel whispers into his ear, nuzzling at Deans hair and planting a kiss to the side of his head.

A shaky sort of sob comes from Dean’s lips and he tightens his grip fractionally. Castiel tightens his arms around Dean, smoothing them up and down his back. “I promise.” He whispers, pulling back to pepper Dean’s face and jaw with kisses until the hunter falls asleep.


End file.
